


Sam's Sin

by IamShin



Category: Kinder- und Hausmärchen | Grimm's Fairy Tales
Genre: Horror, Multi, Naughty, Original Character Death(s), Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShin/pseuds/IamShin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Ex Libris (library of the damned) comes with a willful young boy who disobeys his parents and comes with his head to come and meet a beautiful woman who can grant wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Sin

Once upon a time there was a boy named Sam, who was strong willed and forward and whenever his parents said anything to him, he disobeys them.

_How could anything go well with him?_

one day.

"Don't you have any proper manners dear child?" A old woman with a red scarf and silver hair tied at her back, he hasn't seen her before so he ignored after he dumped out of her, 

"Get lost," he finally finish and once in his life he would never be able to forget what that old hag told her, 

"Did you know? About a beautiful woman who can do sorts of magic?" 

"No. She can grant wishes?" He asked, turning his thin frame, and his curious gaze upon the woman's dry ones. He frowned at it.

"Well certainly she can, if you come to meet her dear," she said with a little curled in her lips awfully.

"Where can I find this, woman you say?" 

The woman moved forward and whispered to his ear, sending shivers in his spine,

"What's your name?"

"You can call me Lily," she said in her shoulders and dissapearing into the thin air. And he thought of Her for days, and of course she never do any good to anyone at all, not even from her parents who are sick of his presence.

One night.

"Do you know this woman named, Lily?" He spat around the dining table between the silence, "At school I met her," his father looked at him and despises his sudden behavior, 

"Who are you talking about darling?" Mother would asked.

"Sam, did I just tell you don't speak of strangers? What if she did something awful to you!"

Sam would look at his mother and father with irritation, "It doesn't matter.." He ate the break sucking it wholly onto his mouth and crunched it between his teeth, grubbing like an animal eating his prey, he drank from his cup of water, spilling the liquid in his chin. He breathes gasping in the air, and his parents stunned. Unmovable. 

"I heard so much about this woman who can do magic and grant wishes, my friends believed me and say its true," He said smiling "Someday I want to ho to her place..."

And we will do stuffs... He thought. Smirking at the dirty thought in his little mind.

"What the hell are you saying Sam! Do you not understand!?" His Father's dry English shouted.

"No...no..no..." Quickly he began bragging. His tone suddenly changed, "Listen, people say such amazing things are seen there , that I have become very curious..." 

Mother and Father stopped eating, losing their appetite, as their faces turned in raged. 

   "She'll grant my wish. I know she would!" 

Because you... Can't grant me anything! Fools... 

His parents strictly forbade him saying; "You don't understand, people lie darling, what they say aren't real..." 

Suddenly his Father slammed the spoon onto his face, it turned red as and it pricks in pain, his nose twitch and cheeks flushed in the sudden strike. 

"Who told you these nonsense! You insolent boy!" Father shouted murderously "If you go there, you will no longer be our child!" 

He continued and pointed "Go to your room!" 

He ran, touching his face, as he closes the door and leaned over it, sliding his back onto the wood, until he hits the floor, he put his arms tightly around her, the pain won't go away where he was strikes. He never cry , nor he did call for help, he just stayed quiet.

He heard his parents argue about the woman and the things he said to them earlier, his father tell his wife  to ignored it and it was just false. They continue and bed and slept.

But Sam paid no attention to his parents and went to the woman place anyway at that very night, she slipped from his window frame and jumped. No one was around, so he ran in the dark with a lantern in his hand. Alone. 

"Have you ever thought of going dear child?" A voice behind him speak. It was familiar. He smirked.

"Yes. Why not?" Sam spat. 

"Aren't you afraid? There could be creatures following you already?" 

"I don't care about your foolish words," he said "I'll go there even if----" and the old woman suddenly disappears out of nowhere, he continue his way through the forest. 

    "Whatever. Stupid old hag." He is filled with very disturbing sounds and a cold wind that prickles his bare skin, someone might be following him, or just an imagination...?

\----

Father and Mother wake up at that night when Sam disappears.

"Where's Sam?" Mother cried. "Where's our son?" Looking at the empty bed of his bedroom, but the man turned away his gaze, and goes back to bed silently.

"Go back to bed "

\----

Meanwhile..

Finally. Sam was exhausted and very cold.

"She's here!" He found a very small house and lights were lit upon the glass window the chimney of the house burning with black smoke , someone was there the woman was there. Sam crunches crunches over the grass silently, bushes covering his frame. However he stops. His gaze met odd appearances, dark and horrifying he ever saw in his life.

His heart begins to throb as he fell backwards with his ass in the grass, leaning backwards he was supported by his hands. "W-What on earth?" He said to himself as if his lungs were choked, his covered his mouth with his hand.

But they disappeared, after a blink of an eye, he decides to step forward with his knee raise and the other kneeling. He breathe as he thought to be brave enough. He ran towards the door and knock. He looked over the window, but he could not see her. And then it shifted. He was frightened.

No answer. He knock three times in panic and there---

A woman with sliver long hair and beautiful as any woman could be, however he stared at her eyes, it was very strange, she was also holding a knitting piece, a cloth within her slender fingers, that isn't done. Thewomab suddenly asked young Sam. 

"Why are you so pale?" 

"Oh!" He jerked up "it's just..." 

"Do you want some cup of hot milk or chocolate. It's cold out here," her eyes glances around the surroundings, as she gestured Sam onto her house as they entered. It felt warmer. "Come join me,"

"Thank-thank you!"  He said. In his eyes, he searched what he was seeing earlier, if there are still there, hiding, but no one just them.

"You've been very polite, have you done any good?" She asked pouring a hot liquid on a cup, she put it on the small table in front of the burning fireplace, he notice, that the fire danced wants to burn more, but it will turned out so soon, 

   Does she notice it's lack of light?

"Yes." He lied. He never did any good. "I have been a good boy, but I come here, despite my mother and father telling me not to."

Clicked. "Do you know I like to dispose naught children in the world?" 

That terrifies him in an instant, his body trembling over "I saw something that frightened me." He looked overthe dying fire again, how magnificent it looks like in his eyes.

"What did you see?" The woman asked sat onto her small chair and start knitting again.

"Before I knock to your door, that I saw a tall man, wearing black robe on your steps.." Breathes 

"That was the charcoal burner," 

   "Then I saw a man robe in green with arrows and a bow hanging on his back,' Sam said breathing hard, as if the room lacks of oxygen, 

"That was the huntsman.." 

  "Then the last manman had entered was a man drenched in blood in his robe holding a heavy ax in his hand," 

"That was the butcher..." 

He leaned closer. "What are they doing in here?" He hold his cup tightly. "Where are they?" 

She smiled."I'm just about to punish then, but worry not." She said smirking now revealing teeth's like daggers and barbwries "Because I already have what I needed."

"Oh lady!" He knelt in front of her his chin touching the slik of his dress, "It frightened me when I looked through your window and could not see you, but instead I saw a hideous creature crowned with burning fire!" He cried.

And then he stood up. "Lady, they say you do magic?"

"Yes. I can, I'll show you," the woman say grimly "And I've been waiting for yoy , wanting you for a long time." She delighted the boy. "It's your destiny..." 

"I don't understand" Sam demanded at the woman whose lips curlws curled into a vicious wide grin. "You'll grant my wish? I'm special aren't I?!" 

"Ah yes, child. You are." 

Suddenlythe hot cocoa turns blood with vile of maggita circling around, popping each one inside and slips to the table as he throws it over the floor hardly, shattering pieces. 

"A very bad child." She finished. 

"What-?!" He screamed his throats our, calling for help and cried a loud, his wet face was now swelling and his finger searching in his pants drenching in fear and horror. As the woman glwiing beautiful face now is cloaked with black shadows.

Smudge.

With that she walked towards the boy and threw her into the fire, the woman use her magic tha unables her to hear hia dying cries, his sick amd awful face, laughing at the sight of the begging boy, whose flesh burns, waiting until he became dust. She turned around her ear deaf and hummed.

When it was thoroughly aglow and perfect. The woman sat down next to it, still warming her herself, picking up the broken shards on the floor where there was clearly No blood nor maggots in there to scare him, just an empty piece of shattered cup. 

After she is finished she leaned back her tire spine, crossed her legs and started knitting once more where she left off. 

"You naughty child gives such a bright light," she said "Aren't you?" 

End

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a retold. 
> 
> Frau Trude (Mother Trudy) a collection of the brothers Grimm no. 43


End file.
